


流逝于指缝

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Tito Vilanova
Kudos: 2





	流逝于指缝

每当夜幕降临，拉玛西亚进入宵禁，佩普和他的室友们就会聚到窗子前找乐，这已经成为每日的寝室例行任务，他们暗中窥探着窗外发生的一切：在通向拉玛西亚大门的这条大街上，妓女们在暮色的遮掩下来来往往，忙活着自己的生意。时间久了，他们如此这般的表现也变成了“屋子里的固定装饰”。

——《瓜迪奥拉·胜利的另一种道路》

佩普上周和哥哥闹别扭，气还没消尽，这周末便留宿在宿舍里。

天边日光逐渐熄暗，室内电灯一盏盏点亮，佩普好像脑子里装了定时闹钟一样，准时趴在窄窄的窗框上观察对面街道：廉价俗气的彩灯亮起唤醒了一日的夜生活，妓女们慌忙地穿上衣服陆陆续续站到街边搔首弄姿。嫖客们借着暮色挑选心仪的猎物。  
佩普的生活中只有足球，但饶是他再热爱足球，没有其他调剂生活也是了然无趣的。青训营的日子除了周末回家大部分时间都被训练和补课占据，似乎也就只剩下这么点乐趣。  
与寝室里其他的小鬼头不同，佩普看着楼下来来往往的人群同观察一群蚂蚁无差，他看见拱门下面的女人又穿了和两天前一样的衣服，提牛皮色公文包的男人这周已经是第三次出现在这片街区… …就这样消磨着时间。  
不过有时大多数青少年的疑问还是会出现在佩普的脑海中：做爱就这么让人快乐吗？

他没有意识到自己已经将这问出口。

“你不知道？Sofia还是Luna？”蒂托这周也没有回去，他是留下来陪佩普的。说来奇怪，正处于男孩儿最野蛮的年纪，佩普作为宿舍最小的男孩却受尽了关爱。其中以蒂托的关照为最。不止一次、也不止一个人称呼蒂托为“佩普的妈妈”。

佩普被蒂托的反问弄得面红耳赤，思绪不由得飘向两任女友。索菲亚是佩普的初恋，最出格的举动也仅是在索菲亚母亲的眼皮子底下亲亲姑娘的嘴唇，更别说做爱了，佩普甚至已经不大能记得清索菲亚的脸。卢娜则是上一任女友，前女友大他两岁，也正是领他“成为男人”的人，不过初次欢爱并没有给佩普留下美好的回忆。当两人赤身裸体相对时，佩普的第一感觉既不是兴奋也不是害羞，而是羞耻。同卢娜丰腴的成熟体型相比，佩普显得太过于青涩瘦弱了，女孩皮肉饱满的四肢和男孩竹竿似的瘦削手脚形成鲜明的对比，佩普盯着卢娜白鸽一般胸脯，第一次因自己的外表陷入自卑。当那双曾牵过无数次的手握住他的生殖器的时候，佩普屏住了呼吸，他木讷地看着自己的阴茎在女友的手里举旗，好像在看什么不属于自己的异物，眼神中不见一丝情欲。好在性爱的过程没出什么问题，正常的勃起、插入、射精，佩普镇定得都不像一个处男，还能空出心思体贴主动地用手指和唇舌给卢娜真正的女性高潮。  
后来这段感情自然而然也就结束了。

“我不知道，他们好像很喜欢，我倒觉得不怎么样。”佩普回答，他结结巴巴的样子很像逞强，惹得蒂托想要逗逗他。

“真的没意思吗？”蒂托放下手中的笔凑过去问。年长一些的男孩呼出的热风吹拂着年幼者的耳垂，让佩普更加不知所措，双手不知如何安放只好背手搭在窗框上，小半个身体探出窗外。  
蒂托拽了一把佩普，男孩遮遮掩掩的举动让他更加坚定自己的看法：佩普喜欢性爱，只是羞于承认。  
少年荷尔蒙旺盛是好事也是坏事，如果按现在的状况来说，就是坏事。充血的肉块顶起裤裆抵在蒂托的大腿上，在蒂托玩味的笑容中小镇来的男孩恨不得找条裂缝钻进去。  
“还说没意思。”蒂托笑着大方地将手伸进佩普的裤子里轻轻捏住那根虽已开苞却依旧青涩的阴茎缓缓撸动。蒂托以为佩普是在看楼下男女调情的时候硬的，可佩普知道，是蒂托的手掌包住他手腕的那一刻。  
命根子被攥在别人手里，佩普不敢多动，红着耳廓任由蒂托拉下他的裤子把他推到桌上。他低着头，看着蒂托白皙的手指包裹住自己深红的性器，没有感觉到初夜的那种羞耻。  
蒂托的手活很好，至少比佩普自己的要好。熟悉又陌生的快感如同天边烧得热烈的火烧云一样无声息又迅速地蔓延，佩普揪着蒂托的衣领，把脑袋埋进对方的肩窝里，只发出幼崽被安抚的湿乎乎的哼唧声。  
年幼的男孩高潮的时候在稍微年长的朋友的衣服上留下牙印，还没有被人工驯化的牙齿在肩膀的布料上印出一圈参差不齐的可爱水痕。  
“有点快… …”蒂托抽了张纸巾擦拭手上的浊白，笑眼盈盈望着佩普说道，鹰一般的眼睛里流露出的全是澄澈的温柔。  
佩普气呼呼地穿好裤子，就算他不喜欢做爱也不乐意被人说是快枪手，就算是蒂托也不行。更何况刚才其实是有爽到的，佩普终于也从心理上体会到了一些性爱的快乐。

“不行！不能我一个人爽。”小竹竿把高一点的小竹竿扑在床上，膝盖卡进对方的双腿之间，瞪圆了一双俏皮的葡萄狗狗眼，透着一股不服输的劲儿。  
一起生活了好几年的男孩子们并不觉得这有什么不对的，宿舍兄弟们之间互相打手枪也是常有的事情。  
热腾腾的体温炙烤着蒂托的欲望，19岁正是经不起撩拨的年纪，情欲如同受热的面包胚一样蓬松起来，佩普感觉有什么东西抵着自己的前腿。  
“你也硬了。”佩普学着蒂托刚才的手法摸进裤子里，得意的说道，抓住性器的时候心里小小的不爽了一下：蒂托的比他大。  
“帮我一下，pep。”蒂托毫不羞涩的挺起腰往佩普掌心里送，感受着细细的纹路摩擦自己的性器。  
佩普使出了从并不多的性爱中学习到的经验取悦年长一些的舍友，他看着蒂托在他身下动情的模样，产生了想要亲吻对方的冲动。而他也这么做了。  
佩普无法拒绝一切美丽的东西，例如现在的蒂托：巧克力色的棕发略微凌乱，过于白皙的面孔泛起象征情欲的极具生命力的酡红，动情的身体连带着睫毛也轻轻颤抖着。  
男孩们关系很要好，就算是接吻一时间也没反应过来有什么奇怪的。起初只是单纯的四唇相依，不知道是谁先伸了舌头。他们青涩地纠缠着就像两条刚破壳的蛇，在潮热的夏日傍晚亲密无间。

而如今瓜迪奥拉已经快五十岁了，早已过了会为了性事羞耻的年纪。他经历过很多人和事，甚至年纪已经变得比蒂托还要大。  
瓜迪奥拉是个固执又怀旧的人，那些过往的记忆都牢牢扎根在他的脑海。他有时也会回忆，也会想起以前的人和事。蒂托占据了他的所有青春，那些最肆意疯狂的年纪、最意气风发的岁月都有蒂托陪伴。过于近的距离使得很多细枝末节处的特殊都变得理所当然，有些情感就被悄无声息的忽视了。现在回想起来，就比如他们第一次做爱的时候，爱意早已浓厚到了让人无法注意的地步。  
我真的爱过他，瓜迪奥拉给两人之间的关系下了一个定论。但他并没有为此感到可惜，毕竟故事的结果已经被明明白白告知，倘若两人真的捅破了那层窗户纸，也逃不过破镜难重圆的下场。  
瞧，爱情也没有这么重要。


End file.
